Terlambat
by Dandeliona96
Summary: Cerita aneh tentang Romilda Vane yang ceritanya setelah perang Hogwarts pergi ke Prancis n' balik lagi setelah 10 tahun. Kemudia dia mencoba untuk mendapatkan Harry. Eh tapi sayangnya... Baca sendiri yea,,, Aneh, abal n' garing,,, Bukan HarryXRomilda kok,,


**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter ****adalah**** milik J.K. Rowling**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC, Abal, GaJe, Tipo(s),**** Garing,**** dll**

**Oneshoot**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

Happy Reading

Terlambat

Romilda Vane's POV

Sembilan tahun sejak perang Hogwarts, akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke Inggris. Mulai saat ini aku adalah seorang Auror Junior di Kementrian Sihir Inggris. Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kepala Auror. Mungkin sebagian orang akan takut jika menjadi diriku. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa takut jika yang akan kutemui adalah idolaku sejak di Hogwarts. Kali ini aku akan berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang akupun mengetuk pintu kayu mahoni itu dengan hati-hati.

"Masuk," terdengar suaranya yang merdu nan indahnya.

Akupun membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati dan berjalan seanggun mungkin. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan dokumen yang menggunung. Walaupun umurnya hampir tigapuluh tahun tapi dia tetap terlihat tampan dan mempesona.

"Selamat pagi Sir, saya adalah Auror Junior baru. Nama saya Romilda Vane," kataku dengan senyum menggoda. Tapi sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut mendengar namaku, apa namaku ini begitu indah?

"Silakan duduk, saya akan mencarikanmu seorang senior untuk membimbingmu," katanya sambil membuka arsip-arsipnya.

"Temui dia, dan katakan bahwa saya yang memerintahkannya," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat dan foto padaku.

"Baik Sir," kataku kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Oh sial, dia tidak sedikitpun memperhatikanku. Apa aku kurang cantik, apa kekuranganku? Kupikir aku cukup pantas berada disampingnya. Dengan malas akupun menemui senior yang ada dalah foto di genggamanku itu.

OoOoO

Pukul 08.00 pm.

Dasar senior sialan. Aku benar-benar kelelahan karnanya. Bayangkan saja, bila kau disuruh untuk mengelilingi Kementrian Sihir. Yeah, memang berkeliling yang ku maksud bukanlah berkeliling secara harpiah. Tapi aku disuruh ke Departemen ini ke Departemen itu, dan bagiku itu tidak ada bedanya dengan berkeliling Kementrian. Tapi _mood_ku langsung naik saat melihat dia keluar dari kantornya dan akupun langsung mengikutinya, siapa tahu aku bisa satu _lift_ dengannya. Dan benar saja, aku berhasil.

"Malam Harry, boleh kupanggil begitu bukan?" kataku mencoba akrab dengannya.

"Malam, tentu," katanya datar.

"Oh ya, dimana kau tinggal?" tanyaku mencoba mencari informasi.

"Godric's Hollow," katanya belum mau memandangku.

Akhirnya kamipun sampai di Atrium. Dan itu berarti kami harus berpisah. Hal yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku, andai saja _lift_ itu tidak pernah berhenti seperti cintaku padanya.

"Sampai jumpa Romilda," katanya sambil masuk kedalam salah satu perapia.

Tunggu dulu, apa tadi dia menyebut namaku? Apa aku tidak bermimpi, oh demi Celana Merlin aku bisa saja pingsan sekarang juga. Dan benar saja aku pingsan di tengah-tengah Atrium Kementrian dengan tidak elitnya. Hingga aku mendengar suara seseorang ditelingaku.

"Hei Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu seraya menggoncang-goncang tubuhku. Tapi sayangnya pikiranku masih teralihkan pada pangeran tampanku.

"Apa dia benar-benar menyebut namaku?" igauku.

"Hei Nona, bangun," kata orang itu kembali menggguncang tubuhku. Hingga aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Akupun segera bangun dan merapikan jubahku.

"Trims," kataku sambil berjalan menuju perapian seolah takterjadi apa-apa.

Begitulah kami seterusnya, bertemu di _lift_ lalu berpisah di Atrium, dan setiap hari pula aku dibuat pingsan olehnya.

OoOoO

Jumat, pukul 12.00 pm

Siang ini aku mengikutinya saat jam makan siang. Kali ini tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya. Diapun berhenti disebuah kafe muggle. Akupun menunggunya masuk dan memesan makanan. Dan kemudian akupun menyusulnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?," tanyaku padanya dengan senyum yang begitu menggoda.

"Tentu," katanya masih menatap kopinya.

Diapun akhirnya menatapku, akupun berkedip genit padanya. Tapi dia malah langsung berpaling dariku, apa senyumku ini begitu indah hingga dia tak sanggup melihatnya terlalu lama, karena mungkin bisa membuatnya gila.

"Harry aku ingin bicar sesuatu," kataku pelan.

"Silakan saja," jawabnya santai.

"Aku men...," belum selesai aku berbicara, seorang anak berlari kearahnya.

"Daddy," panggil anak itu.

Tunggu dulu, apa aku tidak salah dengar. Anak itu tadi memanggilnya 'Daddy'? Itu tidak mungkin bukan?

"Dimana Mum James, kenapa kau sendiri?" tanyanya pada anak itu, yang ku tahu bernama James.

"Al merengek ingin membeli es krim, jadi aku disuruh Mum mencari Dad di tempat biasa," kata anak itu dangan polosnya.

"Oh yea James, ini Romilda Vane teman Dad," katanya memperkenalkanku anak itu padaku.

"Hai Aunty, namaku James Sirius Potter, senang bisa berkenallan denganmu," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Akupun membalas ularan tangan anak itu dengan setengah hati. Dan tiba-tiba tanganku serasa disengat listrik.

"Aw," rintihku.

"James," teriak Harry pada anak itu.

"Sowwy Dad," katanya meminta maaf.

"Maafkan dia Romilda," kata Harry meminta maaf.

Akupun hanya bengong, apa benar anak ini anaknya. Dan berikutnya data seorang wanita yangku tahu seorang Weasley dengan seorang anak digendongannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat Harry," kata wanita itu sambil duduk disampingku.

"Daddy, Daddy," panggil anak digendongan itu.

"Oh, ayo kemari Al," katanya sambil mengambil anak yang bernama Al tersebut.

"Oh Romilda Vane bukan. Namaku Ginny Potter, istri Harry Potter" katanya sambil menatapku dengan tajam dan menekankan pada kalimat terakhir. Tapi aku otakku tak dapat merespon apa-apa, aku terlalu shock.

"Harry sering menceritakanmu sebagai seorang Auror Junior yang pintar dan mudah akrab (*baca: Sok kenal, sok dekat dan Suka mendekati suami orang)," kata dengan senyum setan.

Akupun tiba-tiba tersadar dimana aku berada sekarang. Akupun bangun dari tempat dudukku.

"Hah maaf aku pergi," kataku sambil berlari dari tempat itu.

Dan ternyata aku sudah terlambat. Andai saja aku kembali lima tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku yang akan memilikinya bukannya Si Weasley sialan itu.

The End

Aneh yea?

Entah dari mana aku mendapat ide membuat fic seperti ini, jujur aku sendiri tak percaya.

Pingi buat humor eh jadi garing.

Tapi, yang udah baca wajib _ripiu_ yea,,,


End file.
